Some wireless communication technologies may be configured for communication of various dedicated services.
For example, the Wireless-Gigabit (WiGig) technology, e.g., according to the Wireless Gigabit Alliance, Inc WiGig MAC and PHY Specification Version 1.1, April 2011, Final specification, is designed to carry multiple dedicated services, such as audio-visual (A/V) and input output (I/O).
The WiGig Alliance (WGA) has defined a set of Protocol Abstraction Layers (PALs), e.g., a WiGig Serial Extension (WSE) PAL and a WiGig Display Extension (WDE) PAL, that standardize the method of transporting traffic of specific industry-standard protocols, e.g. Universal Serial Bus (USB) and DisplayPort, over the WiGig media access control (MAC) layer.
The WSE defines a WSE host (“host”) controller communicating with a WSE device over a WiGig wireless link interface. The host can connect and control several WSE devices. Each WSE device can connect several USB ports, and each USB port can be attached to a USB device or be extended to several ports via a USB hub.
The WSE device typically includes a buffer for buffering data received from the host to be delivered to USB devices connected to the WSE device. The size of the buffer may affect a throughput and/or latency of the data flow between the host and the USB devices.